Klaroline Forever and Always
by lovingklaus
Summary: "He is your first love. I intend to be your last. However long that takes." - Klaus to Caroline. God gives each human a soul mate. It is through fate and destiny that they find each other and fall in love. However long that takes. That is exactly what this is about. Two people that will be brought together by fate.
1. Chapter 1

"Caroline. I'm standing in one of my favourite places in the world surrounded by food, music, art, culture, and all I can think about is how much I want to show it to you. Maybe one day you'll let me."

She listens to this over and over again, just to hear the sound of his oh so seductive voice. She misses that voice of his, those divine eyes of his, that cheeky smile of his, that hot hybrid body. From the very bottom drawer of her bedside cabinet, she takes out something she treasures dearly, a drawing, the very one that he drew for her (3x14). A fine sketch of her and a horse with the words 'Thank you for your honesty. Klaus.'

But she hasn't been honest with him, nor has she been honest with her feelings. Tyler was the obvious choice for her, yet Tyler was no longer around. Nor was the man whom she truly loved and she was only beginning to realise that. The man who only shares his sweetness when he is around her. The man so cruel he daggers his siblings without any remorse. The man who made a vow before he left. "He was your first love. I intend to be your last. However long that takes."

Those three sentences, those fifteen words, dropped so smoothly by him, have stuck with her ever since. She knows that when Klaus makes a vow, he will stick to it so it came as no surprise to her when news spread around Mystic Falls of his returning. Part of her was overwhelmed with joy and another part of her was drowned in sorrow as she knew that he would return to New Orleans sooner than later.

"And what have I done to deserve this?" Klaus proclaims in awe of the warm welcome he receives.

"Got to keep our main man happy," Damon says, "so you don't kick our butts."

Klaus smiles and Caroline's heart melts as she has been forever longing to see that smile of his. She can't help but smile, with her cheeks flashing red like a love-struck teenager. Little does she know that he has been longing to see her smile too.


	2. Chapter 2

"Caroline," whispers a very familiar, soft and subtle voice into her left ear.

"Klaus," she acknowledges yet does not turn to face him.

"Caroline Forbes," he repeats, his chin resting on her left shoulder as he continues to so gently whisper into her ear.

"That's me," she says, feeling rather uncomfortable and awkward. "You're back…" she starts to say, as she feels his hand running up the back of her spine. Ticklish, but she keeps a straight face. His fingers comb through her precious blonde locks, to secure them around the back of her ear. "…from New Orleans" she finally finished, giggling awkwardly.

"Why? You didn't miss me too much did you?" He jokes. He nuzzles his nose into her neck in a seductive manner then whispers something else into her ear, "Tyler came to see me."

"Tyler?" She finally turns around to face him in surprise. "Tyler was in New Orleans!?"

"Still is. Why do you even care love? From what I've gathered, he walked away from you."

[FLASHBACK: "Don't you dare walk away from me. I swear to god, Tyler, if you take one more step we are done, ok? No more surprises, no more excuses, no more chances. We are done."]

"Why are you here Klaus!?" she inquires, not amused in the slightest.

"Easy love," he smirks and tries to make her feel at ease. "Is one forbidden from returning to Mystic Falls?"

"You've done something to him haven't you!? He remains silent but continues to have that flirtatious grin on his face. "I swear to God, Klaus, if you've done something to him I –" She is interrupted.

"And may I ask who you are referring to here? Tyler Lockwood? The fearless hybrid that declared battle with me, an original, and thought he could get away with it? Well, I can't promise I haven't done anything to him."

"But, you killed his mother!"

"Did I? Silly me. Such an easy mistake to make."

"That's not something to joke about!" She exclaims, feisty, and on the verge of ripping his heart out. He quickly places his finger upon her lips to stop her from proceeding with her next statements that were most likely to be an outburst of insults against him.

"Look, Caroline. You supposedly love Tyler. He walked away from you and didn't look back. I left Mystic Falls. I asked you to come with me. You refused. I still came back."

There is a moment of silence as she knows, deep down in that easy to fool heart of hers, that Klaus is right. When she is not around him, she is certain of the feelings she has for him. Yet, when she is around him, she has no idea if she hates or loves the man. He cups his hand around her face and stares into those big blue eyes of hers. Then, as he moves closer to her, he lifts his head slightly so that he kisses her forehead. A soft and gentle kiss.

She is completely overwhelmed and blown away by his gesture. "I-I-I should really get going" she says in a hurry as she snaps out of the fairy tale love story and back into the real and boring world or Caroline Forbes. But as she turns away, Klaus catches hold of her hand.

"Come with me Caroline. Come to New Orleans. I'm king of the quarter now. But what's a king without a queen?"

She stands still in a moment of reflection. Was she really going to consider his offer? Was she really going to risk falling for this horrid man? But then again, isn't she already head over heels for him?

He keeps a strong grip on her hand, and bows down his head to kiss it, soft and gentle as always. Then, he locks his fingers into hers and puts his arm around her petite waist so that he can pull her closer towards him. At perfect timing, just like a love story, their lips almost come to touch. Yet, their perfect fairy tale moment is interrupted by an uninvited character. A noble brother who speaks wisely.

"Niklaus," beckons Elijah, "it's Hayley."


	3. Chapter 3

Caroline is pacing up and down the room questioning Elijah's shocking revelation and Klaus' sudden exit.

[FLASHBACK:

Elijah: "Niklaus. It's Hayley."

Klaus: "Not now brother."

Caroline: "Who's Hayley?"

Elijah: "Hayley Marshall."

Caroline: "Seriously, Tyler's friend? I thought she was long gone."

Elijah: "You haven't told her?"

Caroline: "Told me what?"

Elijah: (To Caroline) "Hayley is carrying his child." (To Klaus) "The mother and child are in danger Niklaus. We must go."]

She is completely speechless and upset yet she has no idea why. She also has no idea if she actually has feelings for Klaus. If she didn't, she would let him be. If she didn't, she wouldn't be so bothered by Hayley carrying his baby. Yet, the revelation by Elijah has seriously been getting under her skin since it was made.

It seems that every time she allows herself to have feelings for Klaus, her heart gets broken, shattered to a million pieces. And the only person she can really blame is herself. It is all entirely her fault. She allowed herself to fall for the man who ordered her boyfriend to bite her so that she dies as a result. Yet, he was also the man who saved her after she was bitten. He was also the man who convinced her that life was worth living when she thought different.

Caroline sits on the edge of her bed and picks up a rectangular shaped box sitting on her bedside cabinet. She opens it to reveal the bracelet that Klaus gave to her that day. She runs her finger along the metal pieces and bursts into uncontrollable tears. For the first time in forever, she feels as if he is her reason for living. As she lays down in her bed, cushioning her face with her pillow, the tears keep coming.

{'This' by Ed Sheeran starts playing.

_Music: This is the start of something beautiful_

_This is the start of something new_

_You are the one who'd make me lose it all_

_You are the start of something new, oh_}

The scene switches to Klaus who has just arrived back in New Orleans. As he steps foot into the beautiful city, surrounded by food, music, art and culture, all he can think about is how much he wants to show it to Caroline.

{_Music: And I'll throw it all away_

_Watched you fall into my arms again_

_And I'll throw it all away_

_Watch you fall, now_

_You are earth I will stand upon_

_You are words I will sing_}

The scene switches back to Caroline who is still unable to control her emotions. She is pondering on the numerous times that Klaus has hurt her both emotionally and physically. Yet, deep down she knows that she is madly in love with him and that will never change.

{_Music: And I've thrown it all away_

_Watched you fall into his arms again_

_And I've thrown it all away_

_Watched you fall, now, whoa_}

The scene switches back to Klaus, who upon reaching his house, has had a change in heart and realised he's made a huge mistake. He should never have returned to New Orleans without Caroline by his side. He made a vow to her and that was his reason for returning to Mystic Falls. As Elijah walks into the house, he turns around so that Klaus will follow him inside yet Klaus has disappeared.

{_Music: And take me back_

_Take me home_

_Watch me fall, down to earth_

_Take me back, home_}

The scene switches back to Caroline's room. She appears to have drifted off to sleep after a long battle with her emotions.

"Caroline" whispers Klaus, soft and gently as he brings his face close to hers. He does not disturb her when he gets no response. Instead, he positions himself so that his body is right next to hers. His fingers comb through her beautiful blonde locks as he brings himself forward and gently kisses her forehead and then whispers "Goodnight love." As he watches her at peace in her sleep, he too soon drifts off into the nothingness, right by her side.

{_Music: This is the start of something beautiful_

_You are the start of something new_}


	4. Chapter 4

Caroline wakes up to the sound of a very familiar voice calling her name.

"Caroline" he says as he watches over her at peace in her sleep. She does not get up straight away as it is early morning and she is extremely tired having gone to sleep upset at the whole Klaus situation, and also because she's so tired that she thinks she is dreaming it.

"Care" says the voice once more. She wakes up immediately as there's only one person who would ever call her that. Tyler Lockwood.

"Tyler?" she sits up in her bed, yawns, stretches, then rubs her eyes to make sure that she's not dreaming and that he is actually there, right in front of her. He is.

"What are you doing here?" she asks baffled at his sudden reappearance.

"I followed Klaus" he says as he gets comfortable and sits on the edge of her bed "there's something you should know about him Care"

"Seriously? You think that after what you did I'm just going to sit here and listen to you bullshit about Klaus? If it's about Hayley and the baby, then I already know so you can just see yourself out."

Tyler is mortified at how casual she is being about the whole situation.

"Stay away from Klaus, Care"

"You have no right to tell me what to do Tyler! I see who I want, and that's certainly not you."

"Why are you being like this?"

"Because we're over Tyler. It was your choice. You walked out. So why come back?"

"I'm only looking out for you Care. Klaus is a dick."

"Now, now, let's not make accusations like that" says a very attractive voice belonging to a 1000 year old original hybrid named Klaus, who suddenly appears in the doorway "We meet again, Tyler."

"Klaus."

"He's not bothering you is he love?" asks Klaus so sweetly to Caroline.

"No, Tyler was just leaving" she replies, giving him eye contact to signal that he should leave before the ruthless side to Klaus gets hold of him. But, Tyler being Tyler does not take the hint and instead turns on Klaus. Klaus being Klaus is readily prepared for another hybrid battle. Once again, it involves the girl. She does not want to see either of them getting hurt. Klaus realises this and calls for a truce with Tyler. Yet, Tyler being Tyler just wants revenge. Revenge for Klaus killing his mother. He is not interested in the girl. She soon realises that and breaks down into a flood of tears. Klaus is not amused by Tyler's childish behaviour and inability to treat a woman right.

"There, there love" he says to Caroline as he approaches her to console her. She immediately falls into his arms with her head resting on his chest. You can see that Klaus is hurt by seeing her hurt.

"I'm giving you ten seconds to run Tyler," he says in a ruthless manner, "or I can assure you that I will kill you."

Tyler takes the hint and immediately flees the scene. There is a moment of silence.


	5. Chapter 5

The moment is interrupted once more by Klaus' elder and wise brother, Elijah, who rings to ask about his whereabouts. However, Klaus ignores the call multiple times. Caroline gets up and leaves to use the bathroom. In the time that she is gone, Elijah rings again and this time his call is answered.

"Elijah" says Klaus.

"Niklaus, I suggest that you return home immediately. I have some important news for you." Elijah responds in a very serious manner implying that something is wrong.

Klaus does not notice that perhaps something has happened to Hayley and the child. "Not now brother" he says, far more concerned with the blonde beauty that he is madly in love with. Speaking of the blonde beauty, she reappears in the room looking much more emotionally stable than she did 5 minutes ago. "I have something important to take care of."

"What is more important than family?" inquires Elijah.

"Caroline is family" Klaus says as he makes direct eye contact with her and smirks. "I will make sure of that" he concludes, still sporting that huge grin on his face as he cuts the call.

"Hello Caroline" he says, as if he had not seen her just 5 minutes ago and this is their first interaction.

"Klaus."

"What's wrong love?" he asks as he can clearly see that she is kind of freaking out having overheard some of his conversation with Elijah. She was freaking out. Big time. But she tried not to make it obvious and act casual. Though, deep down, her heart was racing knowing that a 1000 year old original hybrid had just proclaimed his love for her. To herself she was just plain old boring Caroline Forbes, but to him she was everything. She was beautiful, strong, full of light and too smart to be seduced by him which is why he liked her.

As he took small steps forward to come closer and closer towards her, for some reason she felt like she had no control over her legs which took small steps backwards to move further and further away from him. Ofcourse she didn't want to step away. What she really wanted was to be as close as possible to that hot hybrid body of his.

So, when she finally hit the back wall of her bedroom, she could feel that hot hybrid body she so desperately desired rubbing against hers. She felt trapped between his arms on either side, his face right in front and the wall behind her. And as his face moved in closer, their noses eventually touched and she could feel his warm breath on her lips. The moment felt right, perfect, just like a fairy-tale love story.

Yet, there was one thing that did not allow their love story to be compared to those seen in fairy-tales. Their story was not complete because they had not engaged in a true loves kiss. But at the moment that very thought crossed Caroline's mind, she felt his lips interlocking hers as they engaged in a passionate kiss that would've lasted forever if she had not moved away. She escapes from his arms, but as she walks away something physically stops her. His hand is holding on to hers. And in an instant, they both find themselves on her bed, with Klaus' body on top of hers.


	6. Chapter 6

{'Kiss Me Slowly' by Parachute starts playing.

Music: _Stay with me, baby stay with me,_

_Tonight don't leave me alone._

_Walk with me, come and walk with me,_

_To the edge of all we've ever known_.}

Klaus is leaning over Caroline as they have a moment of intense eye sex. His precious smile triggers hers, and then he moves in closer and whispers something into her ear which makes her smile again.

{Music: _I can see you there with the city lights,_

_Fourteenth floor, pale blue eyes._

_I can breathe you in._

_Two shadows standing by the bedroom door,_

_No, I could not want you more than I did right then,_

_As our heads leaned in_.}

He leans in for another kiss which she happily obliges too. He liked the taste of her soft lips and she equally liked the taste of his. After their lips part, Klaus pushes Caroline further back on the bed and they engage in more passionate kissing, her hands around the back of his head and his around her wide hips.

{Music: _Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,_

_But with my eyes closed all I see_

_Is the skyline, through the window,_

_The moon above you and the streets below._

_Hold my breath as you're moving in,_

_Taste your lips and feel your skin._

_When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly_.}

Klaus' hands slowly make their way up her top and she jerks when they reach her bra. He laughs at this. Their lips part again and they bump their noses, both still sporting flirtatious grins on their faces. What Caroline doesn't know is that her eyes are as mesmerising to him as his are to her.

{Music: _Stay with me, baby stay with me,_

_Tonight don't leave me alone._

_She shows me everything she used to know,_

_Picture frames and country roads,_

_When the days were long and the world was small_.}

Klaus runs his hand down her face then secures them around her hips again, slightly under her top so that he is touching her skin. She grasps the collar of the shirt that he is wearing.

{Music: _She stood by as it fell apart,_

_Separate rooms and broken hearts,_

_But I won't be the one to let you go_.}

In less than 3 seconds, they have both ripped off each other's shirts. Their bodies touching, skin to skin, and their legs interlocked.

{Music: _Oh, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,_

_But with my eyes closed all I see_

_Is the skyline, through the window,_

_The moon above you and the streets below._

_Hold my breath as you're moving in,_

_Taste your lips and feel your skin._

_When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly_.}

They can't keep their hands off each other as they kiss again, more passionate and aggressive every time. They manage to part for a moment to catch their breaths. Klaus unbuckles the belt on his pants and whips them off, and Caroline removes hers in a more ladylike manner. Then, pretty much fully skin to skin now, they have another intimate kissing session. They are interrupted by Klaus' phone vibrating. It is on top of the bedside cabinet so he quickly checks the message. It is from Elijah. Without a word, he dresses himself and exits the scene.

{Music: _Don't run away..._

_And it's hard to love again,_

_When the only way it's been,_

_When the only love you knew,_

_Just walked away..._

_If it's something that you want,_

_Darling you don't have to run,_

_You don't have to go ..._}

Klaus is seen making his way back to New Orleans. Upon arrival, he rushes to his home. For the first time, he has listened to his brother, who is waiting at the door, knowing that his brother would definitely return upon receiving the news.

{Music: _Just stay with me, baby stay with me_.}

The scene switches to Caroline who is upset about Klaus' departure after everything that just happened between them. However, she knows that he would never leave unless it was urgent. She is clueless as to what it is.

{Music: _Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,_

_But with my eyes closed all I see_

_Is the skyline, through the window,_

_The moon above you and the streets below. (Don't let go)_

_Hold my breath as you're moving in,_

_Taste your lips and feel your skin._

_When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly_.}

She tries listing all the reasons as to why he would leave but all she can really think about is the taste of his lips, his stubble brushing against her chin, those divine eyes, that precious smile, the warmth of his breath and skin.

{Music: _Oh, I'm not sure where this is gonna go,_

_But in this moment all I know_

_Is the skyline, through the window,_

_The moon above you and the streets below. (Baby, don't let go)_

_Hold my breath as you're moving in,_

_Taste your lips and feel your skin._

_When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly_.}

Elijah leads Klaus to Hayley's room. As they enter, he sees Hayley sitting on the floor surrounded by blood. She has a towel over her legs, stained in the red substance. Rebekah is kneeling by her side. She smiles at Klaus and nods her head towards the other side of the room where Marcel is holding a precious little parcel.

"Congratulations," he says, "you've got a girl."

Immediately Klaus' face lights up as he accepts the parcel from Marcel. She was beautiful and most importantly she was his. He smiles at her and as the music ends with the words 'kiss me slowly,' he places a gentle kiss on his daughter's forehead.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been three days since Klaus left Mystic Falls in a sudden and Caroline was beginning to worry about him. He hadn't called or texted her to at least apologise for running off mid make out session. She couldn't think about anything other than the taste of his lips, his bare skin touching hers, his precious smile that was permanently plastered on his face every time they were together, his eyes that spoke a thousand words, and his incredibly and irresistibly seductive voice. She was living in a daydream of Niklaus Mikaelson. For the first time in forever, she wasn't going to fight her feeling for him. She was going to embrace them. That is when she conjured up the plan to visit him in New Orleans. She didn't tell anybody where she was going as she feared that they wouldn't support her decision. All she said was "I'm going out of town for a few days." This was enough to have them not worry.

As she stepped foot in to this foreign place called New Orleans, she now realised why Klaus was so desperate to show it to her. It was a much more vibrant place than Mystic Falls and boy was it surrounded by food, music, art and culture. To her, it already felt like home. As she embraced the lively atmosphere of the city, spinning around with her arms out wide and her face towards the sky to capture the breeze, she did notice Rebekah who had spotted her in the crowd. Marcel was with her.

"Caroline," shouted Rebekah, hard enough so that she could hear her over the music. She immediately snapped out of her overwhelming admiration for the city.

"Rebekah!" she said, "Hey, this place is freaking amazing!"

"Hell right it is," interrupted Marcel, "You two know each other?" He directed this question to Rebekah but Caroline answered instead, eager for introductions.

"I'm Caroline Forbes," she said offering her hand out to shake Marcel's. "I live in Mystic Falls."

"Marcel," he responded shaking her hand, "Welcome."

Rebekah interrupted. "So, what brings you to Mystic Falls? I suspect it has something to do with Klaus?"

Before Caroline could say "Yes, this has everything to do with Klaus," Marcel interrupted.

"Klaus?"

"Caroline is Klaus' friend" Rebekah replied, putting emphasis on the 'friend.'

"So you're the reason he returns from Mystic Falls smiling like there's no tomorrow?" said Marcel, now smiling like there's no tomorrow himself. Caroline felt her cheeks turn from snow white to rosy red so hid her face by looking towards her feet. Rebekah came to her saviour by changing the topic of the conversation.

"So, how is everyone?" she asked, "How's Matt?"

"They're all good," said Caroline, "Matt's still alive…" This made Rebekah laugh. "…I think he misses you." This made her blush which Caroline was aware of and therefore changed the topic of the conversation back to Klaus.

"Where can I find Klaus?" she inquired.

"Let me escort you to our family home Caroline," offered Rebekah, and in an instant they fled the scene.

"I'm sorry for talking about Matt like that…" began Caroline, "I didn't know you-"

Rebekah interrupted, "Oh no, Marcel is just an old friend."

"An old friend or an old fling?" Caroline teased whilst nudging her shoulder.

"Maybe both," Rebekah replied and that was the end of the conversation as they reached the family home. At that moment also, Rebekah received a message from Marcel.

"Marcel and I have some witch business to attend to so I'll have to leave you to be. Just don't get yourself killed or anything," she said and exited the scene.

Caroline was overwhelmed in the beauty of this city she had never visited before. More so, she was in awe of the Mikaelson family home. The door was open so she entered quietly. She heard two voices chatting away in the living room so peeked around the open doorway. She did her best to keep hidden.

"She has your nose," giggled a voice that Caroline soon matched up to Hayley.

"And she has your eyes love," said another voice, one that Caroline was very familiar with. It was Klaus. Eavesdropping on their conversation for a matter of 3 seconds had answered all her questions lingering in her mind for the past three days. Klaus had left because he had finally become a father. Hayley had given birth to their daughter whom she was holding in her arms. Klaus watched over them and smiled like any father would do, content with his perfect little family. This made Caroline's insides melt. Maybe Klaus was finally moving on.

"Princess Emilia Grace Mikaelson of New Orleans" he declared with a huge grin on his face. Caroline had never seen him so happy when he was not around her. Her heart shattered at the acceptance that Klaus finally had more important women in his life. Drowned in her sorrows, she did not notice that she had left the front door wide open. Open enough for someone else to walk in, creep up behind her, and place a bag over her face before she could react. She struggled for breath and kicked and fought her attacker but he did not seem to flinch one bit when she was sure she kicked his groin. Her attacker dragged her across the ancient wooden floor, making her shoes screech across it. Then in another attempt to free herself, Caroline flailed her arms and knocked off a vase from the side table that crashed and shattered onto the floor. The chaos in the hallway caught Klaus' attention. But as soon as he got there, the attacker had escaped with Caroline in his possession. Kicking around the pieces of the broken vase with his foot, Klaus spotted something metal and silver buried beneath them. It was a bracelet, but not just any bracelet.

"Caroline." He uttered and then whizzed off to be her knight in shining armour.


	8. Chapter 8

Caroline woke up from an unconscious state in a room she was not entirely familiar with, but faced with the bare back of a being that she was very familiar with.

"Tyler?" she inquired, confused as to why he was holding her captive. He got up from his seat where he was reading a paper, waiting for her to awaken.

"Care," he said, smiling as he sat next to her on the bed. It was only when she tried to sit up that she realised he had chained her to it. She tugged at the chains but it just made her wrists sore.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked.

"I told you to stay away from Klaus," he answered.

The scene switches to Klaus who is searching above and beyond New Orleans for his one true love yet he has no luck. Whilst he is doing this, he devises a plan in his head about seeking the help of a witch. He pays a visit to Davina, one of the only witches left in the French Quarter and the only one who works with the vampires thanks to Marcel. She gladly agrees to do a locator spell to find Caroline.

The scene switches back to Caroline who is trying to convince Tyler to let her go, but he is adamant and does not release her.

"Listen Care," he begins to say, "Klaus killed my mom and I expect you of all people to-"

He is interrupted by a vexed Caroline. "Screw you and your revenge Tyler!"

He responded equally angered. "IF KLAUS KILLED YOUR MOM WOULDN'T YOU DO THE SAME? HOW DO THINK SHE FEELS ABOUT YOU SEEING A RUTHLESS, MANIPULATIVE BASTARD CARE?"

"ENOUGH TYLER!"

"No, because let me tell you what she had to say…" began Tyler as if he was telling her a bedtime story, "I told her EVERYTHING Caroline. And then I might have just accidentally drowned her face in the kitchen sink." He said this in a serious tone so that it didn't sound like a joke.

"You would never hurt my mom," concluded Caroline.

"Yes, you're right, but Klaus would," he paused for a moment then continued, "Which is why I compelled her to come to New Orleans and take away the one thing that he loves: his precious new born daughter."

Whilst Tyler explained his cunning plan, Sherriff Forbes is seen entering the Mikaelson family home. She is holding a gun in her left hand which she uses to aimlessly shoot at Hayley, missing her heart but lodging a bullet in her upper arm. Then, she drops the pistol and grabs baby Emilia.

Meanwhile, just as Davina is about to carry out the locator spell for Caroline, she senses something bad has happened.

"What is it?" inquires Klaus.

"Hayley." replies Davina and they both immediately leave to find out what has happened.

Tyler to Caroline: "Do you think Klaus will have any second thoughts before killing your mom? No, because Klaus is ruthless. He doesn't care, about anyone or anything, and certainly not you."

Caroline is in tears at Tyler's words and behaviour, but most importantly she is worried that perhaps Klaus will hurt her mother. Yet she is helpless, held captive by her former boyfriend.

Klaus and Davina arrive at the Mikaelson family home and see Hayley lying weak on the floor, her white shirt covered in blood with her hand placed over her wound, but still conscious. Klaus immediately tends to her by feeding her his blood to heal her. Sheriff Forbes is standing in the corner of the room with the baby in her arms. Tyler had compelled her to hurt Hayley so she could take possession of the baby but not leave so that Klaus would come and find her and then kill her.

Klaus orders Davina to take the baby from her arms and then in an instant and ruthless manner, he pushes her against the wall, his eyes glowing bright red and his teeth as sharp as a needle about to dig into her neck. He is stopped by the sound of Davina's angelic voice.

"Don't do it Klaus. I think she's been compelled."

He stops and stares into her eyes and immediately sees Caroline in her. He turns away for a moment and then stares back into her eyes and asks, "Who did this?" But she is unable to answer.

"Here," Davina says, handing Klaus his daughter, "I can undo the compulsion." Whilst Davina works her magic and Sheriff Forbes screams in pain and agony, Hayley regains her senses and Klaus is delighted because he did not want his daughter to lose her mother.

"There, all done," says Davina and then Klaus asks Sheriff Forbes the question once more.

"Who did this to you?"

The name that escaped her mouth was the name that Klaus had expected and the one that he was longing to hear. Tyler. Placing the baby into her mother's arms, he flees the scene in search of Tyler.

The scene switches back to Tyler and Caroline.

Tyler: "Don't you see Care? Klaus is no longer interested in you. He has a family now."

Caroline: "Why are you so bothered about me and him Tyler?"

Tyler: "Because I care about you."

Caroline: "And what about Hayley? She's your friend."

Tyler: "She WAS my friend. I was no longer interested when I discovered she screwed Klaus."

Caroline: "And what about me?"

This immediately sets a silence in the room as Tyler discovers Caroline slept with Klaus.

"Wait, you screwed Klaus?" Caroline remains quiet. "I can't even look at you anymore Care." He turns his head away from her, giving her enough time to grab the knife that is casually sitting on the bedside cabinet. But as she attempts to drive it into Tyler's heart, he catches her hand aggressively. The knife flies across the room landing on the floor in a clutter and Tyler then turns on Caroline in a rage. His werewolf side overwhelms him as he moves in closer to Caroline's neck. And what felt like a kiss was something much more life threatening. Tyler had bitten her, for the second time. The question was, will Klaus come to her saviour again?


	9. Chapter 9

It was a warm afternoon in New Orleans and the rays of the blazing sun were shining brightly through the windows. Caroline was lying weakly on the bed as her body was deteriorating from the werewolf bite. The warmth of the summer air just made her feel more uncomfortable and somewhat increased the level of pain she was in. Yet, she could not scream for help. Firstly, because she was utterly alone in the room of a house she didn't recognise, and secondly, because her throat was hoarse from crying so much. Though she was still conscious and alive, she felt lifeless. She had no control of her body. So, she just lay there expecting the unexpected. She was either going to die or be saved. Either way, the pain of the bite was increasing by the minute. It hurt too much to let out screams in agony so she kept quiet and took it as best as she could. Slowly, her eyes became weighed down because of severe lack of energy to keep them open. She was in a peaceful state now, eventually numbed from the pain because her blood circulation was increasingly decreasing. Her only sense in effect was her auditory one. The ticks of the clock became fainter and fainter as she started to zone out from the world.

Yet, she had this sixth sense that meant she suddenly felt another presence in the room. She couldn't open her eyes or mouth so lay there in silence waiting for that someone to approach her. She heard each footstep clearly so she counted them because her mind was now paying attention to small and irrelevant details. Seven footsteps from the door to the bed. This person was now right by her side and she twitched her fingers so that they would hold her hand. That was all she wanted right now. A hand to hold. The warmth of another being passing through her because she felt so cold inside. The moment the other hand came into contact with hers, she felt and instant connection. A tingling sensation. Something indescribable that made her blood rush throughout her body. She felt alive again. Yet, she did not open her eyes. Instead, she squeezed the hand tightly, and uttered one name. One word. One syllable. Belonging to her one true love.

"Klaus?"

"Shhhh," he replied, knowing how painful it was for her to speak. He ran his fingers through her blonde locks and then kissed her forehead like he always does. Then he cupped her face to give it a burst of warmth and life. She opened her eyelids to reveal her perfectly perfect eyes that had worn out from crying. However, to Klaus she was still beautiful and full of light. He noticed her wrists were red and swollen from tugging on the chains she was a prisoner too. He released her in the way that would cause her the least pain, and then propped her weakened body up on the bed. Only then did he notice the deadly bite. He pushed back her hair and examined it for a while and then stared into her eyes and angered he asked, "Tyler bit you?"

She nodded her lightly head to say yes. Klaus looked away from Caroline because he could not bear to see her in so much pain. He tutted in disapproval and disgust of Tyler's behaviour. This time around Tyler had bitten her voluntarily, not because Klaus has asked him too. Klaus reminisced back to that day when he saved Caroline, on her birthday because she was so afraid of dying. He smiled as if he was reliving that precious moment again. Then his thoughts turned back to Caroline, and he acknowledged the serious consequences of Tyler's bite. She was dying but of course he wasn't going to let that happen. Never ever would he be able to live with the guilt of letting her die. Not only because she didn't deserve it but also because he was madly in love with her. That is when he spotted the knife that had been flung from Caroline's hands before she was bitten. He picked it up and slit his left wrist so that plentiful of his life saving blood trickled down from his palm. He returned to Caroline's side and with his right hand supporting her head, he gave her his blood to drink. Expecting her to take up his offer, he was surprised when she refused and pushed his hand away.

"I don't want to be saved Klaus," she said.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys! First of all I'd like to thank you all for reading and supporting my work. It means a lot to me and allows me to keep practicing my talent for writing so thank you for that!

I only joined this because I needed somewhere to publish my writing. I never thought so many of you would read it and for that I'm really grateful and happy so thanks once again. I really appreciate all the follows and favs and reviews I've had on this!

I hardly read other fanfictions religiously on here but I have looked at some and one thing I've noticed that I haven't been doing is interacting with my readers and that's only because I was new to this and didn't really understand how it worked. So here I am thanking you all once again because without you there wouldn't be any purpose of me writing.

The reason I'm including an author's note right now is because I have some news for you all. I have both good and bad news. Starting with the bad news...

I'm really sorry to say that this is how this story ends. I hope you've enjoyed all 9 chapters. I tried my best but like I said I was new so in my opinion it's not very good and I think I lacked a story line. You'll probably tell me otherwise.

However, the good news is that I'm starting a brand new KC fanfic and it'll be a continuation of this one. So it's like a brand new season I guess. This time I'll be sure to interact with you all after every update and I'll try making each chapter longer. I know that I'll be calling it 'I Hate Myself For The Truth' which was inspired by a video I watched on YouTube, so I'd appreciate it if you followed it etc once I've published the first chapter.

Sorry this note is so long. I just have a lot to say. Hope you enjoyed reading the last chapter. Sorry I took ages to update and that its short. Thank you once again for reading. I'd appreciate it if you left reviews to comment on everything I've said here. If you think the new fanfic is a good idea and what you think of the name? Thanks again for like the millionth time.

I love you all. See you soon.


End file.
